Epidot
Epidot - OC użytkownika RytmasPL. Przyjaciółka Kryształowych Klejnotów, jednak nie należąca do ich drużyny. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Eudialit. Z przyczyn, że uciekła z Homeworld i żyła na Ziemi, została porwana i wykorzystywana przez diamenty. Wygląd Epidot ma jasnożółtą skórę i długie limonkowe włosy. Nosi długą, zieloną sukienkę z jaśniejszymi wzorami w dolnej części. Charakter Epidot jest bardzo spokojna i zazwyczaj wydaje się jakby żyła we własnym świecie. Jest taka przez to, że przez cały czas wykorzystują ją klejnoty z Homeworld. Jej umysł to jedyne miejsce gdzie może czuć się sobą. Bardzo łatwo się denerwuje, gdy ktoś rozkazuje jej coś zrobić. Troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół i pragnie by nie spotkały ich te same męki co ją. Umiejętności Broń Inne umiejętności Podczas pobytu Epidot na Ziemi, Kryształowe Klejnoty pomagały jej odkryć w sobie jakąś moc. Niestety nic nie podziałało. Historia Epidot powstała na Homeworld tak jak miliony innych Epidot. Jej typ klejnotu był bardzo powszechny. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że razem z innymi ma tylko pracować na rzecz Żółtego Diamentu, postanowiła, że stamtąd ucieknie. Ukradła jeden ze statków i odleciała. Wędrowała między planetami, szukając jakiejś odpowiedniej dla siebie, ale wszędzie nie była mile przyjmowana. W końcu trafiła na Ziemię. Poznała tam Kryształowe Klejnoty na czele z Rose Kwarc. Postanowiła, że zostanie z nimi, ponieważ były do niej bardzo przyjaźnie nastawione. Jednak któregoś dnia Żółty Diament wysyła jedną z Jaspis ze swojej armii, by zaciągnęła Epidot z powrotem na Homeworld. Kiedy Epidot została porwana i wróciła na swoją macierzystą planetę, Żółty Diament była na nią wściekła. Zamknęła ją w lochu i kazała przygotować się na najgorsze... Relacje Eudialit Epidot i Eudialit to najlepsze przyjaciółki od zawsze. Eudialit często ratuje ją z trudnych sytuacji, a Epidot uczy ją spokoju i opanowania. Na czas, gdy Epidot poleciała na Ziemię, Eudialit cały czas o niej pamiętała i myślała o niej. Kryształowe Klejnoty Rose Kwarc Epidot bardzo polubiła Rose. Wiedziała, że nieważne co by się stało, ona ochroni ją przed złem. Mimo iż nie uchroniła jej przed porwaniem na Homeworld, Epidot nie straciła wiary w Rose. Granat Epidot początkowo nie rozumiała dziwnego spokoju i opanowania Granat. Wszystko zrozumiała dopiero gdy odkryła, że Granat jest fuzją. Epidot i Granat zaprzyjaźniły się, ponieważ Epidot nigdy jeszcze nie próbowała się z kimś złączyć, a Granat wszystko jej o tym opowiedziała. Ametyst Epidot spędzała dużo czasu z Ametyst, ponieważ czuła się przy niej sobą, a na Homeworld kazano być jej taką jak inni chcieli. Perła Epidot szybko zauważyła, że Perła jako jedyna nie jest do niej zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona, więc postanowiła nie próbować się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Klejnoty z Homeworld Żółty Diament Na początku Epidot nie wiedziała o tym jaki jest Żółty Diament. Dopiero gdy kazano jej pracować na jej korzyść uznała, że Żółty Diament jest podły. Niebieski Diament Epidot słyszała trochę o Niebieskim Diamencie, ale nie poznała jej osobiście, jednak przyznała, że wszystkie diamenty na pewno są tak okrutne jak Żółty Diament. Fuzje Klejnot Ciekawostki *Jest jedyną Epidot, która zbuntowała się przeciw Żółtemu Diamentowi. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Kreatywność RytmasPL Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników